an alternative doomsday
by crazyChick7
Summary: A/N- there was a lot of what if’s in that episode. What if Pete never came back? And it’s not what you think lol.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- an alternate ending to "Doomsday

Disclaimer- an alternate ending to "Doomsday." I own nothing

A/N- there was a lot of what if's in that episode. What if Pete never came back? And it's not what you think lol.

Cardiff, Torchwood.

Captain Jack Harkness was hung over and trying his best not to show it. He had barely made it through Toshs reports, promising that he would never drink again. Owens detailed description of their most recent alien prisoner hadn't been the best help to his pounding head. And he actually pretended he was on the phone twice to avoid Gwen. Hey, he didn't pretend that he was a morning person

"Jack," Tosh said, coming into his office so quickly he hadn't time to plaster a smile on his face. "There's something you should see on the monitors."

Jack stood up and followed her to the bank of computers, briefly wondering what it could be. Gwen was already there, a cup of coffee in one hand and an arm curled around her chest.

He looked. And even though he couldn't die, he was sure that his heart stopped for the briefest of seconds. Because, on the screen, just outside of Torchwood, stood Rose Tyler. Gwen clicked a button and her voice filtered through the speakers.

"JACK HARKNESS!" she was screaming desperately. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! JACK!!"

"She's been there for about an hour," Tosh supplied, mistaking his silence for a question that hadn't even crossed his mind.

"Wonder who she is?" Gwen asked Jack. He didn't reply; his mind was in another place back to that day, that day when he was forced to stand and watch the duo fly off without them. And here she was. Jack didn't think. He ran, taking off for the surface as fast as his feet would carry him.

"Rose."

She turned and Jack almost took a step back. It was Rose but on her tear stained face was a look of utter pain and loss so strong that Jack was suddenly afraid. All thoughts of what he had gone through disappeared and he pulled his friend into a tight hug.

"Hey," he said, feeling her shake with sobs in his arms, "Calm down." He shook his head at Gwen and Tosh, who had followed him, flashing them a look that hopefully said "stay there!"

A thought occurred to him. Why was she alone? Where was he?

She was mumbling, speking into his chest in a voice so low that he almost couldn't catch what she was saying.

"You're the only one left," she kept repeating, "They've all gone and you're the only one."

Jack hugged her tighter.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE MORE-PROMISE

REVIEW AND I'LL WRITE MORE-PROMISE!!

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

A/N-THANKS TO MY REVIEWER AND EVERYONE WHO FAVORITED THIS STORY AND I HOPE THIS DOESN'T DISAPPOINT.

CHAPTER 2

Jack brought Rose into Torchwood, still sobbing and clinging to him. He guided her to an old couch, still holding her all the while thinking that this was not the woman he remembered. Tosh appeared, a drink in hand and Jack took it gratefully. He had had no idea how to calm her down. He gave it to her, urging her to drink and detached himself from her. He nodded to the two women that were hovering and they followed him out of the room.

"Who is she?"

"An old friend. A very old friend. She travels with a Doctor."

This drew a significant glance from Gwen, she was no doubt remembering their conversation from her early days in Torchwood.

"I ran the truck she came in, you know to see if we could figure out were she had been. The plates came back to a rental firm in London."

Jack nodded, with his eyes on Rose. She caught his eye and beckoned him in. The drink seemed to have calmed her; she seemed much more steady though she was still pasty white.

"Sorry about that," she said quietly as they trooped back into the room and sat down beside her, "Just the shock of seeing you again."

"Don't worry, I'm used to having people burst into tears at the sight of me."

"Shut it," she said and her gaze rested on Tosh and Gwen.

"They're okay. You can talk in front of them."

Rose nodded, accepting his statement, and took a breath.

"Rose, I have to ask; what did you mean outside when you said that you were all alone? Surely the Doctor wouldn't just drop you, not like he did me."

"He died that day you know. Rather than let the Daleks win. Died and came back a new man."

"Alright, he's a saint in your eyes and to everyone else. But that doesn't change what happened to me and where he is now."

Rose took a breath and began her story, starting with the arrival of the "her granddad". She continued her narrative, her voice strong, and only breaking when he tricked her and sent her home to her family in that parallel world. Jack felt his head grow heavy with all the information and Toshiko's mouth hung open.

"And that prick did it to me again. He sent me away from the danger and from him. I couldn't leave him though."

She dissolved into floods of sobs again. "I came back, leaving them all there and choosing him. I wanted to live my entire life with him. I left them. Stuck in that other universe."

"So you both were pulling the cybermen and daleks into the void?" Tosh asked, amazed. Jack had pulled Rose into another hug and squeezed hard.

"It all went wrong," she finished through her sobs. "His lever started to shift so he was trying to fix it. He reached…he reached… he reached.."

"He must have done it though. He must have got it all fixed." Gwen said, oblivious to the blatantly obvious truth staring them all it the face."

"He fell." Rose whispered. "He fell into it and the void closed."

"He died?" Jack asked quietly.

_He wasn't afraid as his fingers slipped off the lever and he flew through the air towards the void. There was a roaring in his ears, the Cybermen and Daleks flew beside him and he could hear his Rose screaming his name. He looked. There she was: his beautiful Rose clinging to a lever screaming for him. He wanted to tell her it was okay; that he was okay with it. After it all it was his time. His time. Everything had its time and now it was his. Besides, it was a good death. A death that he knew he couldn't cheat. He smiled and the last thing he saw was her._

"It's worse. He's in hell. He fell into Hell Jack."


End file.
